As a brand new display technique, a transparent display enables a viewer to see a background behind the screen. Such a novel display effect expands the application fields of display, and can be applied to a display device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a show window, a refrigerator door, a vehicle display, and a billboard.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an existing transparent OLED display device (hereinafter referred to as a transparent display device). The transparent display device 10 comprises a plurality of OLED pixel units 100 defined by gate lines 150 and data lines 160. Each OLED pixel unit 100 comprises an opaque region 110 and a transparent region 120. The opaque region 110 generally comprises a display device 111. The display device 111 is energized by means of a data line (not shown) to emit light for illuminating the transparent region 120, sot that the function of the transparent display. The transparent region 120 is not provided with any pixel structure, and is primarily used for transmitting the light emitted by the display device 111.